


Tomoe and Tae vs the Michelle Apocalypse

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, This is only rated T because tomoe swears a bunch lol, everyone tagged besides tae and tomoe show up for like one scene, honestly idk what I was doing but this is the result of it, i took a scene from the April fools event and used it seriously, tae gets referred to with they/them because tomoe can’t figure out if tae is a girl or not for sure., this is still a little silly, well... not entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: The world is in ruin. Michelles rule the land, kidnapping people and bringing them to their Michellelands, forcing them to smile.Few people still fight against their reign.Are two teenage girls enough to end it all?





	Tomoe and Tae vs the Michelle Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Is there any reason I decided that yeah, taking a piece of the April fools event and making it into a sorta serious story was a good idea? Nope. I just had a ton of fun watching them when I finally went looking to see if a translation existed that I chose to work with a piece of it.
> 
> It definitely started more seriously than it ended but like... that was the point anyway. But I hope it’s at least sorta enjoyable to read!
> 
> Also, I made designs for Tomoe and Tae for this because I felt like it, if you want to see those:  
https://sta.sh/01f2jidjc8q8  
https://sta.sh/019zhf41yndy

Tomoe dives behind the remnants of a wall, as out of sight from the robots as she can be. She pulls a small bandage out of her pocket and tries to carefully stick it to her cheek where she was hit. It’s one of the most serious injuries she’s gotten so far in fighting her way to the base, besides the hell put upon her knee that left her unable to continue her quest for a solid week and still acts up once in a while.

Despite that, it’s actually not as bad as it could be. It’s deep and bleeding pretty badly, and the bandage won’t be enough to stop the bleeding for very long before she’ll probably need a new one, sure, but considering it isn’t a long cut, and isn’t on a vital limb, so she can keep going.

It’s just a minor inconvenience, that’s all.

The familiar, vaguely feminine, robotic voice of a recon-Michelle calls out behind her, “Signs of life detected,” and the wall Tomoe is hiding behind groans as the Michelle begins to pull it out of the ground.

Tomoe scrambles to her feet and dashes away.

Unfortunately, despite the near year she’s been on the run, she hasn’t quite shaken the natural reaction to flee when she’s startled. What she’s learned instead, is how to take advantage of that escape reaction and turn it into a way to fight back.

The Michelles don’t realize right away where she is when she’s moving fast, as long as they haven’t locked onto her life signs yet. So she runs around to behind the Michelle before it notices her.

She grabs a piece to debris from the ground (it looks like it may have been a part of a sign pole at some point), and like a spear, stabs it through the robot, then tears it through the metal, ripping apart circuitry until it shuts down.

The commotion draws not just one, but three other Michelles out from nearby ruins and streets. Now, they’re set to attack mode, wicked-sharp metal claws sticking out of their round, pink fingers.

Shit.

Tomoe might be a solid fighter, but three at once still isn’t easy, and who knows how many others might be close that will show up.

Still, she can’t stop now. So she rips the makeshift spear out of the fallen Michelle, and charges in to fight.

Or she would do that, except before she can charge, a voice yells out to her. “Hey! You down there! Red? Can you get those bears in a cluster for me and then get away as fast as you possibly can?”

If she had to guess, the voice belongs to a girl, somewhere around her age. But beyond the voice being somewhere above her, she has no idea where this person is.

“And why should I trust someone I can’t even see?” Tomoe snaps back.

“Do you want the Michelles done with or not? If you want this to be over with the easy way, just do what I say for now!”

She really doesn’t like the idea of leaving her fate up to this person, but her odds aren’t great right now.

She walks out right into the open, where the Michelles can easily find her, luring then towards her. Just as they get close, she turns and sprints away, glad the Michelles can’t run that fast.

Behind her, she hears a fizzling noise, followed by an explosion. And then pieces of pink and white metal begin raining around her.

She turns to look, and there is nothing but a scorched mark on the ground and metal scraps where the Michelles were just standing.

The sound of feet hitting the ground draws her attention back towards the somewhat-intact ruins of a building, where a person now stands. Whoever this is has hidden nearly all of their face, save for a pair of warm, bright green eyes with a bit of vacant look to them, and they’re wearing a beat-up, bluish purple jacket with colorful patches and a pair of mismatched bunny ears sewn to the hood and a big, full bag swung over one shoulder. They’re on the taller side, but shorter than Tomoe (that’s the case with most people compared to her, she’s just that tall), and as far as she can tell, considering the jacket hides most of this person’s body shape, not built that powerfully.

The mysterious person tilts their head, causing a few strands of long, gray-brown hair to fall in their face. “In exchange for having saved your life, will you help me build Hanazono Land?” they ask.

“And what is that?” Tomoe counters.

“A paradise for rabbits and their allies, safe from the Michelles and the rest of the world.”

What. The. Actual. FUCK.

“I want to take down the leader of the Michelles. She keeps interfering with my plans. You seem like a valuable asset to stopping her, and you’re clearly an ally to the rabbits.”

This person just keeps speaking absolute nonsense, besides wanting to take down the leader of the Michelles. That, Tomoe can get behind.

But she’s not just going to work with some stranger, especially not one so weird, when they only have a common goal.

“And what makes me one?” she asks.

“You look like a carrot,” the stranger replies.

_Huh?_

They must understand the confused look Tomoe gives them, and continues with, “You know, one of the colorful ones. Sometimes they come in a color like your hair.”

She’s pretty sure carrots don’t come in a shade of red as pink as her hair is. (Which isn’t that pink. Himari’s hair is pink. Tomoe’s is red. It’s just a little bit pinkish. Not a carrot color.)

<strike>(Speaking of Himari... Tomoe misses her. She misses all of her friends, and she misses Ako, but she especially misses Himari. She hopes she’s been okay since the Michelles took her away.)</strike>

But okay, whatever, it still doesn’t make any more sense. But if that’s their reason, then that’s just how it is. Tomoe can’t change their mind on it, and well, even if she doesn’t trust this person entirely, she could probably use a hand to stop the Michelles.

“Alright. I’ll work with you,” she tells them. “But first, what can I call you?”

“Tae’s fine,” they respond. “You?”

“Tomoe.”

“It’s great to have you, Tomoe. How about we head to my base, then?”

Tomoe gives Tae a quick nod, and together, they set off through a well-hidden route through narrow spaces a Michelle would never fit in.

It’s a bit of a trek, but eventually they reach what Tae calls “the temporary Hanazono Land”. To Tomoe, it’s just a somewhat decent shelter in the mostly intact ruins of a building. The way the building fell to ruin left no real entrances usable, the only ways in now being smaller holes here and there along the walls. Unfortunately, few holes are big enough for a person to fit into, and the ones that are weren’t going to be an easy fit for someone built like Tomoe. She still manages to squeeze her way in, though.

Tae drops their bag down and pulls off their jacket, revealing a surprisingly normal green t-shirt. Tomoe doesn’t know what she expected, but considering their otherwise strange outfit, she was sort of expecting something more unusual.

They sit down on the ground, and Tae opens up their bag, reaching in and rummaging around, pulling out a few rather... concerning items, before finding what they must be looking for, considering the way their eyes ever so slightly light up. They really are hard to read, considering they barely express with their eyes, and the rest of their face is hidden behind a mask, even now.

They turn back to Tomoe and hold out the object in their hands. “Could you try this out? I’m not sure why I built it, since I can’t really use it myself now that it’s mostly finished, but you might be able to.”

It looks like a long chain, except that it’s made of sections of metal tubes and has a rather menacing spearhead on the end of one end.

“If you pull on the ends and let go, it should snap together into a full spear, and if you do that again while it’s in that state, it will return to this. Basically, two weapons in one.”

That actually sounds useful, if it works.

Tomoe carefully picks it up, and takes a few steps away from Tae. It’s heavy, but not as heavy as some of the things she’s used as improvised weapons before. Definitely wieldable.

She unwinds the length of it, finds the non-spear end, and grabs it and the other end. With a sharp pull, the tubes snap together, forming a single consistent weapon. It’s not perfect, but it’ll work. It’s better than a lot of the shit she’s picked up on the spot to fight with, for sure. Basically any decent weapon would be.

Pulling doesn’t make it break apart like Tae said, but in the process of trying to make that happen, Tomoe pushes downwards a little, and with a loud crack, the pieces separate again. So they were wrong with what they said, but she found the way to make it work anyway.

Things will be a hell of a lot easier with this.

“Well, thanks, I guess. Is there somewhere I can sleep now? It’s been a long day, y’know...” Tomoe drifts off.

“Yeah.” Tae points to a corner where tarps are hung up across poles, making a slightly more private space. “There’s enough space for both of us in there. You can go get ready if you want to. I’ll be over later, I need to make stuff.”

“Make stuff”, that’s sure vague and a little threatening. But Tomoe’s honestly too tired to care about that much right now, and just wanders over to the corner.

Behind the tarps is unsurprisingly unimpressive. It’s a mess of half-usable blankets to make a slightly more comfortable space to sleep on. Not great, but considering she’s been sleeping wherever she can that’s safe from the Michelles, and those places are about as uncomfortable as can be, this is alright.

She pulls off her jacket, folds it up to use like a pillow, undoes the mess of her ponytail, and lies down. Yeah, it’s not that nice, but it’s better than usual.

She doesn’t feel quite safe, but her exhaustion tells her to try and sleep for a little while, at least more than the terrible hour or two she’s gotten in the past couple days. She really needs it if she wants to stop this once and for all.

Quickly enough, sleep pulls her under.

————

Tomoe spends the next couple days with Tae, getting practice with her new weapon and helping them collect materials they seem to be using to build new things. She has no clue what’s being made, though.

Whatever it is, Tae has big plans, considering how long they spend working on everything when the pair returns to their base.

One morning, they turn to Tomoe and tell her, “I’m ready now. Are you?”

Considering she’s feeling a bit better than she has for most of this bear-filled apocalypse, she agrees.

Tae picks up their bag (noticeably emptier than before, while the floor of their base is covered in various metal scraps that were previously contained in there), while Tomoe grabs the chain weapon. Squeezing their way out a hole in the wall, they set off towards the massive Michelle-shaped building.

The closer they get, the more Michelles are around. Unsurprising, with the main Michelleland “paradise” surrounding the core. Tomoe hates it as she sneaks through the city, all full of forced happiness and built on lies and death.

The only thing that might be good anywhere in it is that her friends could be there.

But it’s necessary to pass through to make it to the core.

The core itself is actually very unprotected, besides the lack of a clear entrance at first. No Michelles guarding the area, no human guards either, nothing. The only door is where freshly-built Michelles leave from. After all, this isn’t just the control center for them, but where they’re built, too.

Getting in, past the constant flow of Michelles, won’t be easy. But after a short bit of watching, it becomes clear the Michelles aren’t fully aware when exiting, only following programming to reach their stations before becoming more free to act.

As long as no one gets in their line of sight, they won’t do anything.

So Tomoe and Tae slip past the Michelles easily with that knowledge, simply avoiding being seen.

The core itself is massive, and they don’t know where they need to be going. If Tomoe had to guess, the control center would be in the head. It just makes sense.

She tells Tae this, and they agree with her. They set off on a long wander to find their way to the top.

The factory parts of the core have actual people in them, watching over the processes to make sure the Michelles are properly assembled. Tomoe scans over the people, hoping to see someone she knows. No one.

Eventually, they make it to the top. There’s only a single hallway, leading to a big, mostly empty room. This is it, huh.

The pair enters into the darkness. Suddenly, the lights click on, and standing in front of them is a Michelle. A Michelle with a crown. It’s smaller than the others.

In a strangely human voice, it (she, maybe?) begins a villainous monologue. “So you’ve finally reached my lair, dear adventurers. You probably want to stop me, isn’t that right? Go ahead, just try. I bet you can’t.”

Incredibly sharp claws extend from its paws, sharper, less used than most field Michelles.

Tomoe snaps her chain into its spear form. She charges, entering into a flurry of blows back and forth with the bear.

Tae reaches into their bag, rummaging around until they pull something they want out.

“Tomoe, get back!” they yell.

She jumps back as Tae throws the object at the bear. It explodes, but the Michelle charges through, only slightly dented.

They swear softly under their breath, and grab another few things, throwing those too. Neither one does much damage, but they do knock the bear down.

Tomoe takes this chance to climb onto it (as if her body weight could pin down a robot taller than herself) and jam the spear into the neck joint. With a hard pull, the head begins to rip off with a horrifying amount of metal crunching. It shuts down.

Tomoe cheers to herself. Victorious at last! Hopefully. She needs to find the room to shut down everything from here, though.

But two doors open in the walls, almost simultaneously. Two girls exit, one with blindingly bright yellow hair, the other with black hair.

The yellow-haired girl pouts, and yells at Tomoe and Tae, “You destroyed my special Michelle!”

The dark-haired girl grabs the other with a shout of “Kokoro, no!”, and apologizes to the pair, “Sorry about her. You’re probably here trying to stop the Michelles, aren’t you?”

Tomoe just stares in shock. Are these two behind everything? They’re probably her age!

Tae blinks in surprise before a slight look of recognition crosses their face. “Misaki?”

“Oh, uh, hi, Hanazono-san. I didn’t expect to see you here, but okay. Who’s your friend there?” Misaki waves with her free hand.

“I can talk too, y’know!” Tomoe replies.

“Yeah, I know, but I know Hanazono-san, so I asked her first. But if you want to answer yourself, I’m not stopping you.”

Tomoe huffs, but continues anyway. “Tomoe Udagawa.”

“Alright. Udagawa-san, I’m sorry for all the trouble Kokoro has probably caused you. Is there anything I can do to for you to pay you back at least a little for everything you’ve been through?”

Kokoro, who’s been trying to free herself from Misaki’s grip since she got grabbed, finally wiggles out and runs over to Tae. While Tae gives her a brief angry look, it doesn’t last long as Kokoro begins idly chattering away about nonsense, which she nods sagely in response to as if she understands perfectly.

Tomoe and Misaki stare at the other two, the former a little surprised they can go back and forth like that when none of what they say makes sense. Misaki breaks the moment. “I guess that’ll keep them both busy for a little while. Anyway, things you want?”

Tomoe’s known what she wants the whole time. They’re the reasons she’s been fighting at all. “I want my best friends, girlfriend, and sister back, or at least to know where they all are, and for the Michelles shut down so the world can actually return to normal.”

“That’s... more reasonable than I expected. I can’t guarantee we’ll be able to find everyone, but we’ll try.” Misaki tried to give a confident smile, but the doubt in it isn’t subtle. “And as for shutting down the Michelles, that’s my job anyway. I’ve been trying to convince Kokoro that using them to “make the world smile”, as she puts it, is not going to work and to let me shut them down or use them for better purposes than forcing happiness out of people. I can get to it right away.”

She pulls out a phone from her pocket and quickly taps out a message. “The others will help you with searching for your friends. Just give them a moment to open the door.” And with that, another door opens in the wall.

Misaki turns and heads back to the door she originally came from, while Tomoe sets off through the new one. There’s a very short hallway, connecting to a large room full of screens, all displaying different scenes. Despite the size of the room, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around at first.

That is, until there’s a flash of fiery orange and someone yells, “Tomo-chin!”, before Tomoe gets tackled by a hug. Practically hanging off of her is Hagumi Kitazawa, a familiar face after so long of no one. Hagumi might’ve been more of Ako’s friend than Tomoe’s, but at least she knows her.

“Hey, Hagumi,” Tomoe replies.

Hagumi lets go of Tomoe as two other people approach. One of them is another someone she recognizes, although it’s someone she knows less personally: Kaoru Seta. How wouldn’t she know Kaoru? Until she finally asked Himari out, Himari wouldn’t shut up about the older girl. (It didn’t stop entirely, of course.)

On the other hand, Tomoe doesn’t know the sky-blue-haired girl who also walked over, although she thinks she’d seen her looking at drum stuff too in the music store a couple times.

That same girl is the one who steps forward first. “Misaki-chan sent you, r-right?” she asks quietly. When Tomoe nods in response, she continues, “I-I’m Kanon Matsubara... we’re going to help you find anyone you need, since we know how to use the system to track people if they’re within any of our Michellelands.”

“Yeah! And Hagumi will help you if you want to go down and find them! She probably knows her way down there much better than you,” Hagumi cheers.

“Soon enough, we’ll get your friends back,” Kaoru continues.

“Thanks, everyone. Let’s get to work, then.”

————

There’s a nice thrill to running when it isn’t for your life, and man, Tomoe feels it right now as she runs through the streets of the core city. She’s only got one destination, one goal, and she’s in an excited hurry to get there. With every pounding step, the excitement builds further.

She spins onto a new street and begins to slow down, searching the people around for a single familiar face. And then she spots who she’s searching for.

Across the street, she yells, “Yo, Himari!”

Himari’s slightly forced smile melts into a genuine one as she looks up and notices Tomoe.

Tomoe continues her run (at a slightly slower pace) to cross the street. When she reaches Himari, she picks the smaller girl up in the biggest hug she can manage. “Man, I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Tomoe!” Himari cries. “I thought you were dead! I’ve seen everyone else around at least a couple times, but never you...”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t die, I had to make it back for you.”

“I know... but it was so long...”

“Sshhh... it’s okay.” Tomoe tries to wipe away Himari’s tears, only for her hand to be pushed away and for Himari to pop up onto her toes. Still a bit too short to reach, she pulls Tomoe down and kisses her.

At first, Tomoe tenses in surprise, but quickly softens into it. It’s not a long kiss, but after so long apart from each other, it’s deep and full of some of the emotions they just can’t say.

“I’m glad you’re back...” Himari murmurs. “But I think people are going to stare.”

Tomoe laughs. “And who’s fault is that?”

“Mine, I know.” Himari laughs a little too, breaking through her tears. “I guess we should go back to my place and try to get the others there. And clean you up! You’re an absolute mess, Tomoe~.”

“I’ve been fighting the apocalypse for nearly a year, Himari. I don’t know what you’d be expecting.”

Himari turns to take the lead, showing Tomoe to her provided home in the city. Along the way, they start to hold hands, a small, familiar comfort.

It’s been so long since everything was normal. Maybe this is the first step to getting back to normal, or making a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This thing ended up like twice as long as I expected. But the idea of “tomoe and tae aren’t just saving the world from an evil Michelle robot, but instead from harohapi accidentally causing the apocalypse” seemed like fun to do so... that’s what I did. The tomohima wasn’t originally planned (it’s not even my favorite tomoe ship, that’s tomorin, this is probably my second favorite) but I thought it would fit in and it gave me a good point to end it on so bam, ship exists in this story!


End file.
